Carla Kihlstedt
Carla Kihlstedt is an American violinist, vocalist, and multi-instrumentalist, originally from Lancaster, Pennsylvania. video:The Curious One by Carla Kihlstedt & Matthias Bossi She is a founding member of Tin Hat Trio (now renamed Tin Hat), Sleepytime Gorilla Museum, The Book of Knots and Causing a Tiger. Other musical projects include 2 Foot Yard, Charming Hostess and Carla Kihlstedt & Satoko Fujii. She has also worked occasionally on projects with Tom Waits and Fred Frith, and recorded numerous albums as a guest or session musician. Kihlstedt has studied at the Peabody Conservatory of Music, San Francisco Conservatory of Music, and Oberlin Conservatory of Music. Discography ;Charming Hostess *1999 – Eat *2004 – Sarajevo Blues *2005 – Punch ;Tin Hat *1999 – Memory Is an Elephant *2000 – Helium *2002 – The Rodeo Eroded *2004 – Book of Silk *2007 – The Sad Machinery of Spring *2010 – Foreign Legion *2012 – The Rain is a Handsome Animal ;Sleepytime Gorilla Museum *2001 – Grand Opening and Closing *2003 – Live *2004 – Of Natural History *2005 – The Face (DVD with Shinichi Momo Koga) *2007 – In Glorious Times ;2 Foot Yard *2003 – 2 Foot Yard *2008 – Borrowed Arms ;Leslie Dalaba, Fred Frith, Eric Glick Rieman & Carla Kihlstedt *2003 – Dalaba Frith Glick Rieman Kihlstedt ;The Book of Knots *2004 – The Book of Knots *2007 – Traineater *2011 – Garden of Fainting Stars ;Carla Kihlstedt & Shahzad Ismaily *2004 – Flying Low ;Carla Kihlstedt, Fred Frith & Stevie Wishart *2005 – The Compass, Log and Lead ;Carla Kihlstedt & Satoko Fujii *2007 – Minamo *2009 – Kuroi Kawa ~ Black River ;Carla Kihlstedt, Matthias Bossi & Dan Rathbun *2008 – Ravish and Other Tales for the Stage ;Cheer-Accident *2009 – Fear Draws Misfortune ;Cosa Brava *2010 – Ragged Atlas *2012 – The Letter ;Causing a Tiger *2010 – Causing a Tiger *2011 – How We Held Our Post ;Carla Kihlstedt & Matthias Bossi *2011 – Still You Lay Dreaming- Tales for the Stage, II ;As a guest or session musician *1998 – 12 Minor – Ben Goldberg *1999 – Half-wit Anthems – Deadweight *1999 – California – Mr. Bungle *1999 – Blue – Third Eye Blind *1999 – Pokey in the Bobo – Baby Snufkin *2000 – American Pi – Austin Willacy *2001 – This Ungodly Hour – Mumble & Peg *2002 – Alice – Tom Waits *2002 – Trilectic – Jewlia Eisenberg *2003 – Rybi Tuk – Už Jsme Doma *2004 – I'm Gonna Stop Killing – Carla Bozulich *2004 – Timelines – Lesli Dalaba *2005 – Tommyland: The Ride – Tommy Lee *2005 – Love Songs – Peter Garland *2006 – There Be Squabbles Ahead – Stolen Babies *2006 – The Door, the Hat, the Chair, the Fact – Ben Goldberg *2006 – Orphans: Brawlers, Bawlers & Bastards – Tom Waits *2007 – The Happy End Problem – Fred Frith *2007 – A Distant Youth – Wu Fei *2007 – A Handful of World; Kafka Songs – Lisa Bielawa *2007 – Two Rooms of Uranium Inside 83 Markers – Moe! Staiano's Moe!kestra! *2008 – Unsquare – Maybe Monday *2008 – Diana and James – Greg Copeland *2009 – Nowhere, Sideshow, Thin Air – Fred Frith *2010 – Eye to Ear III – Fred Frith References External links * The UN-official Carla Kihlstedt web site * Carla Kihlstedt on Bandcamp * Interview with Carla Kihlstedt from Hitchhiking Off the Map radio program (RealAudio file; click to listen) * Guest host of Bowed Radio – Episode 006 (50 minutes, mp3 format) * Sleepytime Gorilla Museum official site * Tin Hat Trio official site Category:Violinists